Ben 10 X-over challenges
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: Just a long lists of challenges to see if anyone has the chops to write these X-over fics of our favorite alien shapeshifter. First six chapters are up, the reat will come later.
1. why I made this

To all people out there on fanfiction, just something I thought I'd try out here. Just for the record I may be a first time user here but I am an old writer and a regular reader on this site.

And I just want to see if anyone has the chops to do these stories. Hope to get some responses.


	2. First

Humatrix: hello again everyone, this will be the first book I challenge any of you out there to make, as the title of this thing says it's a Ben 10 crossover book so yeah. And no none of my requests so anyway here's a hint as to which show anime or movie I and requesting any of you to crossover with Ben 10.

First does this self proclaimed ladies man but really a science fiction geek hard and Pig headed headed blonde dude look familiar?

Or how about this intelligent brunette haired occasionally short tempered girl?

Maybe this extremely brawny and also for some reason neanderthal looking man?

Give up?

Well?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Do yah?

Sorry about that, and also about the constant Do yahs, trying to lengthen it here. Any ways this first one is Martin Mystery.

Details

-Basic know about

Ben decided to go to college and also has been transferred from the plumbers to the center as a favor to one of his Grandfather's friends. This college just happens to be Torrington and he happens to be classmates with Diana and Martin. First chapter he appears before the first episode of season 1, after the events of Daigon in Ultimate alien.

Further details

-Has Omnitrix, with the hyper evolution function and has feature transformation function like with My Omnisapien form.

-Rook exists in this universe.

-Ben is is smarter both in intellect and in morals than he was when he was 10 and tries ignores his fame.

Pairing; BenxDiana

How; Diana had a small crush on Ben when his identity was revealed, which was a few months before this. And had grew over time, later in the series Ben finds out, but says he had actually wanted to take her on a date along with that he liked her that way also. And he does take her out and they hit it off, whoever is willing to you decided when he does it. But before that drop hints by making Diana or Ben act slightly strange around each other like if Ben were to go shirtless Diana would blush madly would be an example.

Ben Personality; like how he is in the first part of Alien Force.

Ben is famous in this universe.

Attire or appearance: similar to Heroes United. Only the Omnitrix is now a plate when using Feature transformation and can turn into any other accessory for discretion. And his shirt is the same from Omniverse.

For any extra details please message me.


	3. Second

Humatrix: hello, everyone, for all anime fans... which show has extremely attractive half animal girls... GAH!?!?! (A bunch of people fall on me) ow... on second thought can you recognize them? (Passes out)...

Humatrix is then rushed to the Earth Guardians' infirmary...

Smith: if you hadn't guessed it's us, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, we will be the next Ben 10 crossover challenge. While Humatrix is out for the rest of this chapter I will be hosting (sits down in recliner).

Kimihito: oh a recliner.

Miia: hey isn't that the same one that... (has mouth covered by Rachnera).

Rachnera: ssshhhh... let's see where this goes...

Papi: hey what does this lever do? (Pulls lever and Smith flies off of the chair) oops.

Smith: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!?!?!?!?! (Flies right into the fish tank)...

Humatrix: (comes back) I'm back... that's the second time this has happened. I need to get that checked out.

Centorea: that is very dangerous!

Humatrix; uh oh...

Mero: why did you say uh oh?

Humatrix: because that isn't the fish tank I flew into, the one I went in had gold fish. That has Piranhas!!

Smith: wait did you say Piranhas? (Looks down and sees tons of the man eating fish surrounding her) oh no.. AAAAAAAHHHH (she jumps out and most of her suit has been eaten off).

Humatrix: well anyway back on topic, here are the basics of this challenge.

Basic know

Partial summary: Ben has been sent to another universe by whatever the challenger decides and has fallen into a depression because of what happened before hand. And to help him out he meets up with Smith and she lets him participate in the homestay program. And guess who he's gonna be living with? Takes place after Miia arrives but before Papi appears.

Pairing: BenxEveryone, including Kimihito, gender swap on my part he he...

Anyway just for the record I am not a fan of Lemons! I just like the series because of its unique character designs. Plus some of the creatures the girls are based on don't get enough love.


	4. Third

Humatrix: hello again, here is the third challenge, Anyone think they can handle this one?

Here's a hint, it involves vampires...

Okay time to be more accurate...

It has a family of vampires, except one is different from the rest.

With most of her family, their vampiric traits are relatively visible. An example being pointed ears and fangs, but the one in the family who is different.

She doesn't have pointed ears nor do her fangs show, she has them its that they aren't visible...

Okay... here is another... in this show when a vampire gets within the range of humans with certain qualities such as they are compulsive liars, they're constantly stressed out, jealous or prideful they take their blood. And after that their victims stop lying, getting jealous, they are more relaxed and less prideful.

The different vampire in the family however doesn't take blood, she eats regular food... and that was another hint she's a girl... and doesn't have vampire weaknesses like sunlight, garlic and water. But rather than taking blood her own increases and she gives it to her "victims"...

Okay since I'll probably say it anyway forget it here's the newest Ben 10 crossover challenge, the anime is.

Karin, otherwise known as Chibi Vampire.

As to why I just noticed there hasn't been or relatively little crossovers between Ben 10 and this specific anime... okay half lie I know there's two and also because I'm interested.

Here's the run down

Basic summary: Ben has moved to Japan after a fight with Vilgax and Maltruant, his Grandfather Max passed away. In his depression his parents thought it would be a good idea for him to clear his mind. Hence sending him to the land of the rising sun, he ends up encountering a girl who had a strange reaction to him. What will take place?

Pairing: BenxKarin

Ben appearance: same as Ultimate alien, has Omnitrix with Hyper Evolution function and master control.

Ben personality: like Ultimate Alien except more depressed but gets better throughout the story.

Alien count: all of them through the series.

And that's all for now, is there anyone able to take this one for... (hears hissing) excuse me... (lunges at something and managed to catch a vampire and then out of cruel irony, mercilessly drains the creature of blood until he looks like a stick) yuck!! (Spits the blood out) vampires are nasty.


	5. Fourth

Humatrix: the next challenge will be something different. You know that most of these Ben 10 crossover challenges I do are mainly with anime or animated shows? Well this time here's a live action one from Disney Channel, ready?

Which Disney show has tons of hilarious laughs and magical mishaps? Set in NYC and at times some awesome action?

Give in? Here's a hint

Everything is not what it seems.

Be careful not to mess with the balance of things.

You might run into trouble if you got to extremes because everything is not...

But it seems.

If you guessed it it's wizards of Waverly Place.

Basic to-know

Summary: Gwen asks Ben and Kevin to accompany her to investigate the odd spikes of magic in New York. Ben ends up stumbling into the Russo family Waverly Sub Station and discovers their secret. But he along with Kevin and Gwen promised to keep it so long as they supervise and inspect the area to make sure their magic is regulated by order of the Plumbers.

Pairing: your go for that, you guys decide.

Omnitrix Device: new Omnitrix that has the hyper evolution function and feature transformation.


	6. Fifth

Humatrix: hello!! here is the next challenge.

W

I

L

L

I

R

M

A

T

A

R

A

N

E

E

C

O

R

N

E

L

I

A

H

A

Y

L

I

N

Have you figured out this half of the puzzle to find out which book it is yet? If not maybe this'll give you a clue.

Quintessence

Water

Fire

Earth

Air

Five elements.

Still no know?

I may as well give you the final nail.

Here it comes

Almost there

Nearly there

This is really annoying you isn't this?

Yeah it is... I can see the hate in your eyes...

Anyway for reals here it is

Yes W.I.T.C.H. Is this week's new crossover challenge. And before any of you go throwing of opinions or thoughts on topic on the gender focused genres or maturity level the media I choose. Let me remind you readers that this site is a place where people can freely express their love for writing and set free their inner child.

Any way I happen to start watching W.I.T.C.H. Recently and I admit this is a good show. Anyway here is the low down.

Summary: after a few years since that fateful summer, Ben Tennyson, savior of the universe, wielder of the Omnitrix, and all around super hero, had moved to Heatherfield. And now attends Sheffield institute, at first everything seems normal. That was until he decides to make friends with his next door neighbor Will Vandom, and her friends. The next thing he knows, Ben is thrown into a new situation involving evil princes, a lost princess, and guardian fairies?

Ben version

Appearance: same shirt as original only now is wearing a green long sleeve underneath it. Wears jeans instead of cargo pants, and of course the Omnitrix, to see which version check Omnitrix version in this area.

Age: 13

Personality: an in between of original and Alien force, is more thoughtful and less rash in being a hero. Had also taken guitar lessons [(cough) against his will (cough) (cough)] from Max. As an apology for arguing during that concert during the weather monster event. Able to stomach nearly inedible foods thanks to Grandpa Max again.

Omnitrix version: an updated version of his original only slightly different. Azmuth has visited and have him partial master control. He can switch from form to form and stay in any form for as long as he wants, but he isn't able to decide which form he first transforms in. An example is if he wants Stink fly and he gets four arms, then he can switch to four arms automatically after. Also he has unlocked the alien force, ultimate alien and Omniverse Aliens. Minus the Ultimates of course.

Pairing; BenxWill


	7. Sixth

Okay here's the seventh challenge, this one happens to be related to one of my current books.

Okay first thing, in which universe had WWIII Break out and nuclear missiles were scattered throughout Japan?

Don't know? Okay here's another hint, in the same world one of the bombs created a perfect circle, and in the Tokyo night scape. It creates a dark lightless void known as "THE BLACK SPOT"

Still don't know? Okay, in this world the people who survived the blast had gained unique side effect, and have been gifted with amazing powers and abilities. Their name, also happens to be the name of this anime.

Okay maybe these characters can give you a hint

that's right it's needless.

Blade: hey can't wait for this one.

Me: BLADE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!

Blade: you left the door open.

Cruz: don't worry we promise not to break anything.

Me: where's Eve?

Gido: oh that character you paired her with, Ben... she's sorta (Points to her currently kissing Ben).

Me: (covers Cruz's eyes) GET A ROOM!!! Anyway here's the run down

Basic summary: Ben Tennyson has been sent to another world, the world of Needless. He bumps into Cruz Schild when he was in the sewers and they both run into Adam blade. Ben then takes up the torch as Cruz's surrogate older brother, and helps take Simeon down. And along the way he may end up being the new love interest of a doppelgänger fragment holder.

Pairing: BenxEve

Appearance: Omniverse

Time Line: Ultimate Alien

Ben Personality: is humorous like Omniverse but is serious in an emergency like the first part of Alien force.

Omnitrix: Alien Force with some hints from Omniverse, he manages to not sacrifice the Omnitrix but rather install the Hyper evolution function into it. Along with master control to allow Ben to switch between forms, and in human form the Omnitrix can place itself on his chest like his as a face plate like his transformations. And switch his body parts and features with his aliens's.

Alien count: all of them.

Optional Additions; here's suggestions that you can use, the rest above however I would like to see in this book please.

\- a major disaster occurs when Blade fights Archlight at the end and Ben is forced to being everyone to his world when Gwen manages to open a portal to bring him back. If choosing this please continue on from that point in the Ben 10 timeline in Ultimate Alien, Ben unlocks them all using Brainstorm like how Kenny did with Graymatter in the original series.

\- Cruz end up falling in love with Rook's little sister later on.


	8. Seventh

And here's number eight challenge so soon

Okay here we go, what game has been remastered recently and made was given a sequel?

Yeah I can see why that question would be hard because a lot of games have been remastered and given sequels...

Anyway next up this game's main setting starts in a group of floating cities circling around a large pillar.

Well that should've been easier, now here's up next, the main character of the game has the ability to manipulate the gravitational pull of the environment to fly and drag along other people. Give up?

Okay here is the character

https/idotpinimgdotcom/originals/2d/a1/80/2da18051b7546ce1a7191e2c3227a103dotjpg

Yup it's Gravity Rush

I was thinking why not so here we are, Basic low down on the floor.

Time line; Omniverse

Summary; Ben, have been tossed into another world which surprisingly has now land whatsoever. Not even any oceans, just sky sky and more sky, even weirder, the place they arrive in is one of many places which are orbiting a large pillar which is connected to nothing. Along the way they meet a girl who has no memory but the unique power to control gravity, can they find a way home or will this world prove to be a good home?

Pairing; Ben x Kat

Omnitrix; Omniverse except has Hyper-Evolution and feature Transformation.

Ben style; Heroes united

Ben Personality; an in between of Alien Force where he has the seriousness when trying to defeat the high breed mixed with a little of Omniverse where he actually loosened up to a point to know when it's a good time to relax.

Alien count; all aliens Plus Shifter (Kat's race).


End file.
